


A Thousand Forevers Were Never Enough

by Story_In_A_Bottle



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Soft words, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_In_A_Bottle/pseuds/Story_In_A_Bottle
Summary: We all knew Mitsuki wasn't a traitor from the start, that much was obvious.But what if he was?Warning: Major Character Death





	A Thousand Forevers Were Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No one deserved this ending and yet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No+one+deserved+this+ending+and+yet).



Nights like these are the ones where your world turns to ashes. Can you can accept that a simple fire is all it takes? 

A mere fire?

His face, cold, uncaring. 

"It was always you, Boruto. You were so close, I felt human in skin not my own. For a while you had me convinced, my tongue nearly betrayed me," His eyes glowed right into mine, a chill ran down my spine as I glanced down at my heels. Where Sarada had bled out.

Her last words being, 

"If I meet the Devil, I'll put a good word in for you, Mitsuki" 

"If you met the Devil, tell him he's in my seat," He returned.

I looked up, blood coating my left arm. 

"Through thick and thin I would have held my neck out for you! I would have opposed Kings for you... so why?! Why did you leave us!" 

"Nature knows no kings, and only a fool would risk his life for another," His stance changed, his whole attention on me like the first day we met, the Academy's warm lights - the heartbeat of reckless adolescence.

"I will always be a fool for you," I said, tugging on the shirt close to my heart as I stared back, tears warming my chilled face.

"The moon is high, Boruto," Immediately I sensed his erratic and smooth chakra, flowing down his right arm.

"Any last words?" The moon, whole, draped down on him like a spotlight, yellowish lightning giving ozone, eyesight blurring with tears.

"If you're doing what I know you will do, I wont stop it. I refuse to waste my last breath trying to kill my friend, my everything," I untied my hands,

"But I hope my death will haunt you until the bugs find no use for your skeleton," His footsteps light, casting no sound, the wind roaring at me to run.

My eyes widened and hands raised up to the wound instinctively.

"I'm fine with it," His voice, much deeper and hollower than before. 

His yellow eyes obscured and the ground plunged before me.

"There is beauty, in the end, wouldn't you say?" I asked, staring up at the full moon, stars knitted in the deep blue plaster, he didn't reply.

"It paints every memory with such a happy hue," I mumbled as blood seeped out my mouth and the darkness overcame me.

"Goodnight for all, my sun, but you'll never rise again,"

~~

**Author's Note:**

> "What's Broken Is Beautiful, Darling, & You Are Shattered Glass," - Myself


End file.
